Jedi Knight: Beyond Darkness and Light
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Das Imperium wurde besiegt und es ist endlich Frieden in der Galaxis eingezogen. Doch es ist ein trügerischer Frieden, denn schon bald ziehen erneut dunkle Wolken im Gefüge der Macht herauf.


_Es war einmal in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxie …_

_**JEDI KNIGHT: **_

_**BEYOND DARKNESS AND LIGHT**_

_Nach dem Tod von Darth Vader und dem Imperator durch die Hand von Luke Skywalker ist Frieden in der Galaxie eingezogen. _

_Die aus dem Imperium hervorgegangene Neue Republik wird durch die Hand von Mon Mothma auf Coruscant gut und gütig regiert, während Luke Skywalker zusammen mit seinem alten Freund Kyle Katarn auf Yarvin die Akademie der Jedi führt._

_Der lang ersehnte Frieden scheint nun endlich in der Galaxie eingezogen zu sein, doch schon bald zieht ein neuer Schatten herauf. Ein Schatten den niemand vorhersehen konnte._

_Und so kommt es das Mon Mothma ihren besten Söldner, Tyrek Feyl, auf eine Mission ins Outer-Rim nach Tatooine entsendet … _

**Kapitel 1: Nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Job**

Tyrek Feyl war kein gewöhnlicher Söldner, trotz dass er wie viele andere auch fast alles für Geld tat. Er war Mandaloraner und hatte gerade erst seinen achtundzwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert. Nicht dass irgendjemand im Universum davon Notiz genommen hätte. Familie hatte er keine mehr. Sie wurden noch während seiner Kindheit von Piraten im Outer-Rim getötet, während er auf Mandalore bei einigen entfernten Verwandten wartete. Nach ihren Tod wurde er in einem imperialen Waisenhaus großgezogen und ging auf eine der imperialen Schulen bis er seinen Grunddienst bei den Sturmtruppen absolvierte. Das allerdings konnte ihn nicht lange halten. Er hasste die imperiale Armee und verließ sie auch umgehend nachdem er ausgedient hatte. Auch wenn seine Offiziere redlich darum bemüht waren ihn umzustimmen. Das Imperium jedoch verlangte eine Art von Treue, die er nie und nirgends auch nur irgendjemanden geben wollte. Und so wurde er ein Kopfgeldjäger und Schmuggler, der während des Bürgerkrieges oft genug im Dienste der Allianz stand.

All das war nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich an Tyrek war eher, dass er in der Lage war die Macht zu nutzen ohne je das Studium eines Jedi erfahren zu haben. Zwar konnte er sie nicht im hohen Maße beeinflussen, doch immer noch genug, um damit seinen Feinden gefährlich zu werden. So trug er auch, obwohl er nachweißlich weder ein Jedi noch ein Sith war, ein Laserschwert an seiner Seite. Er hatte es einem seiner Auftraggeber abgenommen nachdem sich dieser als unzuverlässiger Zahler herausstellte. Doch auch dieser war kein Jedi gewesen. Auch er hatte das Schwert nur erbeutet.

Tyrek hatte mehrmals versucht herauszufinden wem das Schwert gehörte, doch die Suche verlief immer ins Leere. Offenbar war es in der Familie seines ehemaligen Auftraggebers von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben worden. Die Herkunft hätte ihm viel über das Schwert verraten können, denn dieses Laserschwert – und da war er sich absolut sicher – war einzigartig in der Galaxis. Es funktionierte durch einen seltsamen, schwarz-violetten Kristall, der dem Schwert eine mystische und schemenhafte Erscheinung gab, wenn man es aktivierte. Die Klinge schien von einer elektrisch aufgeladenen Schwärze erfüllt zu sein, die nach außen hin einen violetten bis roten Schein abgab. Es schien sich um das glatte Gegenteil eines normalen Laserschwerts zu handeln. Und vielleicht – und auch diese Vermutung war Tyrek schon öfters durch den Kopf gegangen – war es auch überhaupt kein Laserschwert. Dennoch funktionierte es wie eins und hatte ihm schon öfters das Leben gerettet. Allerdings vermied er dessen Gebrauch, wenn möglich. Nirgendwo machten Gerüchte so schnell die Runde wie in den Welten des Outer-Rim. Und das Letzte, was er wollte waren Jedi oder andere Söldner, die ihm wegen dieses Schwertes behelligten.

Tyrek saß auf dem Rücken seines Eopies und folgte schon seit Tagen den Spuren einer Tuskensippe. Überraschender Weise hatte ihn die Neue Republik nach Tatooine entsandt, um vermeintliche Geiseln aus den Händen der Sandleute zu befreien. Er vermutete, dass sich die Tusken dieses Mal wohl jemand Hochrangiges geschnappt haben mussten. Ansonsten würde die Republik nicht solch einen Wirbel machen. Er kannte Tatooine wie seine Westentasche. Der Planet war eine Absteige. Ein guter Ort, um für eine Weile unterzutauchen, wenn man Probleme hatte oder um zwielichtige Geschäfte mit den Hutten und anderen Verbrechern zu machen. Niemand kümmerte sich um Tatooine. Die Hutten hatten hier schon immer das sagen und er bezweifelte, dass die Republik jetzt damit anfangen würde ihnen ihren Machtanspruch streitig zu machen. Das Imperium war noch nicht allzu lange gefallen. Ein Krieg mit den Hutten könnte daher schnell zu einem neuen Bürgerkrieg ausarten falls die Hinterbliebenen da richtig investierten.

Wie immer hatte Mon Mothmas Briefing für seinen Auftrag wieder viel eher aus vagen Andeutungen als Fakten bestanden. Genau deshalb folgte er den Sandleuten auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Wüste. Sie wanderten in einer schrecklichen Spirale um Mos Eisley herum und Tyrek glaubte langsam den Verstand zu verlieren, weil sie offenbar kein anderes Ziel hatten außer in Bewegung zu bleiben. Dennoch entfernten sie sich nie zu weit von vom Raumhafen. Fast als würden sie auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden warten.

Tyrek hatte deshalb nach einiger Zeit begonnen sich als Farmer zu tarnen. In der Hoffnung die Tusken würden Lust auf schnelle Beute bekommen und ihn überfallen und so zu ihm kommen. Doch so dämlich waren selbst die Sandleute nicht. Sie wussten, dass er hinter ihnen her war. Am Liebsten wäre er deshalb zurück in die Stadt geritten, hätte sich an Bord der _Crows Eye_ gesetzt und hätte dem Treiben einfach aus der Luft ein Ende gesetzt. Dummer Weise sollten die Geiseln überleben. Würde er sie einfach opfern würde er wohl nie wieder einen Job in der Neuen Republik bekommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihn wohl des Hochverrats anklagen konnten falls sich unter den Gefangenen doch Politiker oder Militärangehörige befanden. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als auf dem Rücken seines treuen Eopies den Tusken zu folgen.

Als er eines Nachts sein Lager unter einer enormen Klippe aufschlug bemerkte er wie der Wind ihm die Geräusche und Gesänge von Sandleuten entgegenwehte. Tyrek legte seine mandaloranische Schocktruppenrüstung an. Sie war tiefschwarz und auf den Schulterplatten war das Emblem von Mandalor zu sehen; ein weißer, lang gezogener, gehörnter Schädel. Einzig der Helm war mit roten, vertikalen Streifen gekennzeichnet.

Er schulterte sein A280-Blastergewehr und befestigte das Laserschwert an seinem Gürtel. Anschließend öffnete er einen seiner Rucksäcke und holte daraus vier, kleine Suchdroiden der Marke Eigenbau heraus. Er hatte sie aus einigen, nützlichen Teilen gebaut, die er bei den Jawas ergattern konnte. Sie waren kaum größer als seine Hand und hatten je eine Reichweite von etwa zehn Kilometern. Er aktivierte sie mit Hilfe einer Fernsteuerung und schickte je einen in eine Himmelrichtung. Schon nach nicht einmal 15 Minuten erhielt er Signale von einem der Droiden. Die Tusken hatten ihr Lager oberhalb der Klippe aufgeschlagen.

Zum einen freute das Tyrek und zum anderen verfluchte er sich. Dass sie oberhalb der Klippe waren bedeutete, dass sie so lange im Kreis gelaufen waren bis er anfing älteren Spuren zu folgen und sie verlor. Eines musste man den Sandleuten lassen: Blöd waren sie nicht!

Er kramte seinen Enterhaken aus einer seiner Taschen, band sein Eopie an einem vertrockneten Gebüsch fest und zündete den Jetpack. Augenblicklich schoss Tyrek wie eine Rakete in die Luft. Er schaffte fast fünfzehn Meter bevor sein Jetpack die ersten Warnmeldungen an sein Helmdisplay aussandte. In diesem Moment feuerte er den Enterhaken zum oberen Ende der Klippe ab. Dieser hakte wie geplant ein und er ließ sich den Rest des Weges nach oben ziehen.

Endlich oben angekommen erblickte er das Lager der Tuskenräuber. Anders als er angenommen hatte handelte es sich nicht um einen kompletten Stamm, sondern nicht mehr als um ein paar Dutzend. Das machte die Sache natürlich um einiges einfacher. Dennoch musste er sie irgendwie ablenken, um an die Geiseln heran zu kommen. Diese befanden sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach im Zelt in der Mitte, beim Anführer. Nicht zuletzt, weil dort die meisten Wachen postiert waren.

Tyrek sah sich um und entdeckte drei schlafende Banthas ganz in seiner Nähe.

„Verzeiht, aber das ist wirklich nicht so gemeint.", sagte er zu den Tieren bevor er eine der Stabfackeln, die die Sandleute als Laternen aufgestellt hatten, aus dem Boden zog und die Banthas damit am Allerwertesten verbrannte. Die Tiere sprangen auf und rumpelte unter lautem wehklagen quer durch das ganze Lager, wobei sie Zelte und Tusken zertrampelten. Augenblicklich war das ganze Lager in heller Aufregung. Die Sandmänner rannten ihren Reittieren hinterher in die Nacht. Jetzt war der Weg frei. Das halbe Lager war auf den Beinen, um die Banthas wieder einzufangen.

Tyrek zog sein Gewehr und rannte ins Lager. Aus der Entfernung schoss er auf die Tusken, die am Zelt noch Wache hielten. Sie bemerkten ihn erst zu spät und wurden von den Lasersalven durchlöchert. Er atmete tief durch bevor er mit dem Blaster im Anschlag das Zelt betrat. Zwei Sandmänner stürzten sich daraufhin sofort auf ihn. Mit zwei gut gezielten Schüssen erledigte er sie. Auf dem Boden des Zeltes hockte ein zusammengekauerter, junger Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper. Er war ohnmächtig und sein Rücken sah aus als habe man ihn mehr als einmal ausgepeitscht. Tyrek beugte sich zu ihm hinab und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Vergeblich. So schlang er seinen Arm um die Schulter und schleppte ihn hinaus.

Kaum, dass er das Zelt verließ ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Halt, Söldner!" Es war kein Tuske, so viel war sicher.

Tyrek hielt inne.

„Umdrehen!", forderte die Stimme. „Und keine Metzchen!"

Und so drehte er sich langsam um. Vor ihm stand ein ergrauter Mann, der die braune Robe eines Jedi trug. Er hatte kurzes Haar und sein Gesicht schien von zahlreichen Schlachten gezeichnet.

„Mandalorianer, lasst den Jungen. Er ist die Mühe nicht wert."

Warum überraschte ihn das jetzt nicht? Dass dieser Auftrag stank hatte er in dem Moment erkannt als Mon Mothma ihn ohne genauere Informationen nach Tatooine schickte. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ihn auf einen der Ihren ansetzte? Auf einen Jedi!

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe einen Job zu erledigen.", antwortete Tyrek.

„Die Sandleute mögt Ihr verscheucht haben, aber mich werdet Ihr durch eure billigen Söldnertricks nicht bezwingen. Ganz davon abgesehen wird der Junge niemanden nützen."

„Was Ihr nicht sagt? Und woher nehmt Ihr diese Weisheit?", fragte Tyrek.

„Ich habe Ihn entführt. Ich muss es wissen.", antwortete sein Gegenüber kühl.

„Seit wann entführen Jedi irgendwelche Bauern am Arsch der Galaxis?"

„Oh, ich bin kein Jedi. Ebenso wenig ein Sith. Und jetzt gebt mir den Jungen."

„Ich fürchte das wäre kontraproduktiv.", sagte Tyrek und zog seine Pistole. Er gab ein paar Schüsse auf den Jedi ab, doch dieser wich mit übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit aus und zog sein Laserschwert, welches unüblicher Weise eine orange Farbe hatte. Die meisten Jedi, denen er begegnet war bevorzugten blaue oder grüne Klingen.

„Seid nicht töricht.", ermahnte sein Gegenüber Tyrek. „Ich würde es bedauern Euch töten zu müssen."

„Ach, verdammt!", fluchte Tyrek und zündete seinen Jetpack. Er schoss zusammen mit dem Jungen nach hinten, flog im hohen Bogen über das Lager hinweg als eine erneute Warnmeldung auf seinem HUD aufflammte. Der Jetpack schaltete ab und Tyrek flog gen Erde. Er krachte hart auf den Boden, überschlug sich mehrmals, verlor dabei die Geisel und stürzte schließlich die Klippe hinab. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Jetpack zur Zündung zu überreden, doch es klappte nicht. Tyrek schlug schließlich zornig gegen seinen Raketenrucksack und augenblicklich schoss er wieder in die Höhe. Doch es dauerte nicht lang bis sein HUD wieder jene ominöse Warnmeldung zeigte, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Mit einem jähen Krachen landete er schließlich wieder auf dem Plateau. Er würde diesen scheiß Jetpack verschrotten, wenn er das hier überlebte! Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat!

Tyrek rappelte sich auf und zog sein Gewehr. Die Tusken kehrten gerade mit ihren banthas im Schlepptau zurück und entdeckten ihn sofort. Unter den lauten, kreischenden Schreien, die die Sandleute von sich gaben stürmten sie auf ihm zu. Tyrek duckte sich vor ihren Lasersalven weg und erwiderte das Feuer. Dabei traf einer der Schüsse einen der Banthas am Fuß. Unter einem empörten Aufschrei rumpelte die Herde wieder los. Dieses Mal jedoch genau auf Tyrek zu. Zusammen mit den Tusken nahm er die Beine in die Hand und versuchte den riesigen Füßen der Banthas zu entkommen. Warum mussten es die Sandleute auch immer gleich übertreiben, wenn sie sich Packesel zulegten?

Die gewaltigen, gehörnten Fellbestien jedoch machten erneut vor nichts halt, was ihren Weg kreuzte. Tyrek stürzte schließlich und überschlug sich als die riesigen Banthafüße mit ihm Fußball spielten. Er lag einige Minuten im Staub und konnte keinen Finger rühren. Er fühlte sich als hätten die Tiere ihm jeden Knochen zertrümmert. Sehr langsam erhob er sich und sah sich um. Das Lager war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Wie sollte er das Mon Mothma erklären? Tja, auf jeden Fall war er es diesmal nicht gewesen! Verfluchte Banthas! Verfluchte Tusken!! Verfluchte Jedi!!! Verfluchter Jetpack!!!!

Er bräuchte sicher erst einmal ein ganzes Fass korellanisches Ael, um diese Katastrophe zu verdauen.

Stunden später saß Tyrek in einer Kantina in der Nähe seines Raumdocks. Er saß an der Theke, bestellte ein Ael nach dem anderen und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf seinen Helm.

Tyrek hatte Mon Mothma die frohe Botschaft schon per Hologramm überbracht. Sie hatte ihn daraufhin sofort aufgefordert nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Im Moment jedoch dachte er gar nicht daran, sondern wollte sich nur frustriert vollaufen lassen. Wie gut, dass die _Crows Eye_ einen Autopilot hatte. Sein Astrodroide R5D3 konnte das Schiff genau so gut fliegen wie er.

„He, Mandalorianer!", fragte jemand und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Tyrek wandte sich um und sah in die großen, schwarzen Knopfaugen eines Rhodianers, der ungewöhnlich großen Sorte. Er überragte Tyrek fast um einen Kopf. Zudem trug er eine sandfarbene Robe und hatte eine Art Pilotenhaube auf, in die am oberen Ende Löcher aufwiesen, um Platz für seine Antennen zu schaffen. Hinzu kam eine Pilotenbrille, die um seinen Hals hing.

„Was willst du?"

„Du siehst aus wie jemand, der dringend ein paar Credits benötigt."

„Falsch, Antennenfresse, ich seh' aus wie jemand, der einem Rhodianer den Schädel einschlägt, wenn er nicht aufhört mir auf die Pelle zu rücken!", brummte Tyrek.

„Vertagt das auf später. Mein Meister möchte gern mit Euch sprechen.", sagte der Rhodianer.

„Welcher Meister?", fragte Tyrek. Der Rhodianer deutete auf einen fetten Hutten in der ecke ihm gegenüber. Aber welche Hutte war eigentlich nicht fett?

„Nein danke, Kumpel!"

„Ich bestehe darauf!" Der Rhodianer strich seine Robe zurück und offenbarte seinen Blaster.

„Nur wenn er mir was spendiert.", sagte Tyrek und nahm sein Glas mit korellianischem Ael mit.

„Ah, ist das der große Tyrek Feyl?", sagte der Hutte und rührte in etwas herum, das verdächtig nach Womprattenschwanzsuppe aussah.

„Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", fragte Tyrek und versuchte es ehrfürchtig klingen zu lassen.

„Kaddjaa Habooun.", sagte der Hutte. „Ich übernehme die Geschäfte von Jabba, dem Großen."

„Na dann ein erfolgreiches Geschäftsjahr. Hoffentlich ohne irgendwelche Jediritter-Zwischenfälle."

Der Hutte lachte aus voller Kehle.

„Jediritter sind nicht gut für unsere Geschäfte auf Tatooine."

„Tja, das durfte Euer Vorgänger ja aus nächster Nähe erfahren.", meinte Tyrek und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Glas.

„Wie wahr. Wollt Ihr Euch nicht setzen?"

„Ich glaube ich stehe lieber, ehrenwerter Hutte."

„Setzt Euch!", forderte Kaddjaa Habooun. Tyrek gab nach. Sich mit einem Hutten anzulegen war keine sonderlich gute Idee. Schließlich wollte er ja nicht im Schlund von Carkoon enden.

„Ihr Mandalorianer seid äußerst talentierte Kämpfer. Und wie man hört seid besonders Ihr ein ganz besonderer Kämpfer. Ich kann Männer wie Euch gebrauchen."

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich erst um eine Angelegenheit im Dienste der Neuen Republik kümmern bevor ich mich einem solchen Angebot widmen kann."

„Oh ja, ich habe von Eurem Scharmützel mit den Tusken gehört."

„Es waren nicht nur die Tusken. Sie standen offenbar in den Diensten eines Jedi.", sagte Tyrek.

„Ein Jedi!" Der Hutte wurde plötzlich ganz blass – insofern Hutten natürlich blass werden können.

„Das ist Angelegenheit der Republik. Ihr Hutten solltet Euch da raushalten.", sagte Tyrek und erhob sich. „Ansonsten wird das wohl nichts mit dem jediritterfreien Geschäften. Entschuldigt mich.", sagte Tyrek und verbeugte sich. Er bezahlte seine gefühlten 20 Aels und machte sich auf den weg zum Raumdock 25c-F. Dort lagerte die _Crows Eye_. Es war ein Bastard, wie man die Schiffe nannte, die aus Teilen verschiedener Schiffen zusammengezimmert wurden. Im Grunde handelte es sich bei der _Crows Eye_, um einen alten Truppentransporter der Klontruppen aus Zeiten der Alten Republik. Der hintere Teil, der sonst für die Truppen offen stand war zugeschweißt und mit X-Flügeln versehen worden. Hinzu kam ein kleines Massentreibergeschütz auf dem Dach. Der Einstieg befand sich am Boden, wo er eine Rampe ausfahren konnte. Entsprechend stand das Schiff auf drei einklappbaren Kufen.

R5 begrüßte ihn mit einem aufgeregten Piepen als er im Dock auftauchte. Der Droide war grün mit gelben Streifen. Auch er stammte ursprünglich von den Jawas. Es war guter Driode. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn aus einem verunglückten X-Wing-Wrack geborgen. Anders konnte es sich Tyrek nicht erklären, dass sein R5 sich ständig über die X-Flügel der _Crows Eye_ aufregte. Angeblich passten sie nicht zum Rumpf des Schiffes, doch was verstand ein Droide schon von Raumschiffdesign?

Tyrek öffnete via Fernsteuerung die Rampe des Schiffes und ging zusammen mit R5 hinein.

„Los, auf deinen Platz! Wir fliegen gleich los.", sagte er zu seinem Astrodroiden, der in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes fuhr und sich dort in seiner Vorrichtung verankerte. Der frühere Transportraum für die Truppen diente heute als Wohnung und Werkstatt für Tyrek, da er nirgendwo in der Galaxie einen festen Wohnsitz besaß.

Er warf die Triebwerke an und stieg in die Luft. Er flog eine Schleife über Mos Eisley und startete mit anschließendem Turboschub voll durch.

„R5 bereite den Hypersprung nach Coruscant vor. Ich überlasse dir die Steuerung des Schiffs bis wir ankommen." Damit schnallte Tyrek sich ab und ging nach hinten. Dort legte er seine Rüstung ab und zog sich ein paar zivilisiertere Sachen an. Einen schwarzen Pullover und eine dunkle Tarnhose mit dem mandalorianischen Wappen auf der Gürtelschnalle.

Tyrek nahm während seiner Reise nach Coruscant seinen Jetpack auseinander. Die Zündvorrichtung war im Arsch, deshalb sprangen auch immer nach kurzer Benutzung sämtliche Warnanzeigen an und der Rucksack schaltete sich ab. Es war schon die zweite Mission, die er aufgrund dieses verfluchten Jetpacks verpatzt hatte! Er hätte den Jungen retten können, aber nein, dieses verdammte Stück Schrott …! Ganz zu schweigen von diesen verdammten Banthas! Ihm taten jetzt noch alle Knochen weh.

Daher legte er sich schließlich auch hin und ruhte sich aus. R5 würde ihn wecken, wenn sie Coruscant erreichten.

**Kapitel 2: Unerwartete Konsequenzen**

Als Tyrek Coruscant erreichte begab er sich sofort zu Mon Mothma.

„Die Kanzlerin ist leider nicht zu sprechen. Sie wohnt einer außerordentlichen Sitzung des Senats bei.", wurde ihm jedoch bereits am Empfang ihrer Wohnung im Parlament von ihren Sicherheitsdroiden mitgeteilt.

„Schafft ihr Blechkameraden es ihr auszurichten, dass Tyrek Feyl sie sprechen wolle. Sie soll mich per Holocom anrufen, wenn sie mit dem debattieren fertig ist.", sagte er den Droiden.

„Ja, Sir. Kein Problem, Sir."

„Will ich hoffen.", sagte er und verließ das Parlament. Eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Senats? Das konnte sich ja nur um Stunden handeln. Er würde in der Zeit die Bars rund um das Regierungsviertel abklappern. Sicher würde Mon Mothma nach diesem Desaster seinen Vertrag mit der Neuen Republik kündigen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser sich vorsorglich nach neuen Jobs umzuhören. Auch wenn der Stadtplanet Coruscant schon immer das politische Zentrum der Galaxis war und Polizei und Militär hier am härtesten kontrollierten fand man immer ein paar zwielichtige Partner, die gut bezahlten.

Tyrek ging jedoch zunächst zu einigen vertrauenswürdigen Schrottsammlern, um Ersatzteile für seinen Jetpack zu kaufen. Er würde ihn reparieren müssen bevor er auch nur an einen neuen Auftrag denken konnte.

„R5 du aktivierst den Feuerlöscher falls irgendetwas schief geht, klar?", sagte Tyrek als er schließlich in seiner Landebucht stand und den hoffentlich reparierten Jetpack gerade umschnallte und für den Fall der Fälle noch seinen Helm aufsetzte. Der Droide piepte bestätigend.

„Gut, auf drei. Eins – zwei – DREI!" Er zündete den Rucksack und zischte los. Tyrek raste in einer trudelnden Schleife nach oben und krachte geradewegs gegen das Hallendach. Ohnmächtig stürzte er gen Boden und fiel genau auf das Dach der _Crows Eye_, wo er sich überschlug, auf die Tragflächen stürzte und schließlich auf den harten Hallenboden fiel. Er lag regungslos da und erst ein von R5 angeforderter Sanitätsdroide konnte ihn aus dem Reich der Träume erwecken. Zu dumm nur, dass der Droide darauf bestand ihn in einen Bactatank auf der Krankenstation zu stecken.

„Feyl!", rief ein ergrauter Mann, der eine braune Jedirobe über sein sandfarbenes Hemd gezogen hatte. Er trug zudem Lederhosen und Stiefel. „Wie ich höre hast du dich wieder einmal in mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht als dir gut tun."

„Katarn.", brummte Tyrek, der sich fühlte als hätte er sich endgültig jeden Knochen gebrochen. Er lag auf einer liege im Bactaraum und war in einen weißen Bademantel gehüllt. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich vertrete die Akademie der Jedi im Senat und habe jetzt über zwei Stunden versucht meinen Standpunkt darzulegen."

„Du bist jetzt also Diplomat. Alle Achtung! Ab jetzt keine Verhandlungen mehr mit der Spitze eines Laserschwerts?", fragte Tyrek ironisch.

„Hätte Mon Mothma die Sitzung nicht abgebrochen wären es womöglich noch welche geworden.", grollte Kyle Katarn. „Ignorantes Bürokratenpack!" Er atmete tief durch. „Steh auf. Ich bin hier, um dich zu ihr zu bringen."

„Seit wann gibt es Leibwächter für eine Kündigung?", fragte Tyrek und setzte sich auf.

„Kündigung? Oh nein, Tyrek, eher das Gegenteil.", antwortete Katarn gelassen.

Tyrek stand auf und zog seine Sachen an, bevor er Katarn zu Mon Mothma ins Parlament folgte. Er kannte Katarn durch einen Auftrag, den er im Auftrag der Republik erledigt hatte. Dabei stellte sich sein damaliger Partner als der wohl verschrobenste Jedi heraus, den Tyrek je kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht so ein mit Belehrungen um sich werfender Philosoph wie Skywalker, sondern ein Söldner, der durch einen unglücklichen Zufall zu einem Jedi wurde. Kyle Katarn war weniger selbstlos als es ein Jedi sein sollte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür warum er zum Teil auch Disziplinen der dunklen Seite der Macht beherrschte ohne jedoch ein Sith geworden zu sein.

„Willkommen zurück, Tyrek Feyl.", begrüßte ihn Mon Mothma schließlich in ihrem Büro. Sie war eine Frau in den mittleren Jahren mit braunem, kurzem Haar. Sie trug eine weiße Robe, die sie erhaben erschienen ließ. Und tatsächlich hatte sie die Rebellen-Allianz und schließlich auch die Neue Republik mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl geführt.

Tyrek gab ihr zögerlich die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Kanzlerin.", begrüßte er sie trocken und setzte sich zusammen mit Katarn auf die Stühle vor ihren Schreibtisch.

„Euer Bericht über das, was sich auf Tatooine zutrug hat in mir große Besorgnis ausgelöst.", sagte Mon Mothma.

„Und nicht nur in Euch.", pflichtete Katarn ihr bei. „Die Akademie ist alarmiert. Deshalb ist Luke auch nicht hier. Er versucht herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Jedi auf sich hat, dem Ihr begegnet seid, Tyrek."

„Darf ich mich anmaßen zu fragen, wen die Tusken entführt haben und warum? Ihr seid mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Mon Mothma!" Wenn Tyrek eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es, wenn alle hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten und ihn, der die Drecksarbeit ausführen musste, im Dunkeln ließen.

„Auf Tatooine und anderen Planeten des Outer-Rim wurden in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Kinder und Jugendliche entführt. Die meisten von Ihnen sind Arbeiter, doch der Junge, den Ihr befreien solltet war der Sohn von Senator Drake. Ich vermute, Sie kennen Ihn?", sagte Mon Mothma.

Hounrace Drake war Tyrek allerdings ein Begriff. Während eines Auftrags für einen tatooinanischen Schmugglerring war er dessen Sicherheitsleuten näher gekommen als ihm lieb war. Einzig die Macht der Hutten auf Tatooine verhinderte, dass Drake ihn offiziell zum Feind der Republik ausrief. Drake hatte Ehrgeiz und das Ziel aus dem Outer-Rim einen zivilisierten Ort zu machen.

„Leider ja.", antwortete Tyrek. „Er hat sich mit seinem steten Engagement gegen die Piraten im Outer-Rim eine menge Feinde geschaffen. Die Hutten tolerieren ihn nur, weil er ein Abgeordneter der Republik ist."

„Glaubt Ihr, dass die Hutten dahinter stecken?", fragte Mon Mothma.

„Nein. Seine Sklaven bekommt das Huttenkartell auch so. Warum sollten sie Leute entführen und so unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen? Außerdem sind sie nicht gut auf die Jedi zu sprechen seitdem Skywalker Jabba getötet hat.", sagte Tyrek.

„Stimmt.", pflichtete Katarn ihm bei. „Sie haben auf Tatooine sogar ein Kopfgeld auf Skywalker ausgesetzt. Das gleiche gilt für Leia Organa, Han Solo und Chewbacca. Luke hat die Hutten auf Tatooine um eine menge Geld und viele Männer gebracht.", sagte Katarn.

„Hmpf. Katarn, seit wann haben denn ausgerechnet Sie etwas gegen explosive Auftritte?", fragte Tyrek.

„Ich merke, dass wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben, Tyrek. Seit meiner Begegnung mit Desann bin ich nicht mehr unbedingt erpicht auf die abenteuerlichen Wege, die einem die Macht aufzeigt. Für die ständige Rettung des Universums werde ich allmählich einwenig zu alt."

„Wie dem auch sei …", mischte sich Mon Mothma ein. „Wir müssen die Spur der Geiseln unbedingt wieder aufnehmen. Katarn, Ihr fliegt zurück zur Akademie der Jedi und helft Skywalker die Identität dieses abtrünnigen Jedis aufzudecken. Tyrek, für Euch habe ich eine andere Aufgabe. Wir haben einen codierten Hilferuf von Mustafar erhalten. Eine unserer Einrichtungen dort wurde von Unbekannten angegriffen."

„Und ich soll reinschlüpfen und herausfinden was los ist?", fragte Tyrek.

„Genau so. Und, Feyl, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie nicht gleich wieder alles in Schutt und Asche legen würden. Der Laborkomplex ist brandneu.", ermahnte ihn Mon Mothma.

„Das mit den Tusken war ein Versehen.", verteidigte sich Tyrek.

„Ja, das wohl 35. Versehen dieser Art innerhalb von sechs Monaten.", antwortete Mon Mothma trocken.

„Tja, ich weiß auch nicht wie das immer passiert."

„Sobald Sie die Lage sondiert haben schicken Sie mir eine Nachricht. Sie bekommen dann Verstärkung."

„Von wem?", fragte Tyrek interessiert.

„Einigen guten Freunden.", war alles was Mon Mothma ihm dazu sagte.

Tyrek Feyl stieg kaum eine Stunde später ins Cockpit der _Crows Eye_ und machte sich auf den Weg nach Mustafar. Den Jetpack würde er dieses Mal im Schiff lassen. Das Ding bereitete ihm ja ohnehin mehr Ärger als es nützte. Ganz davon abgesehen hatte er keine Lust in einem Lavastrom zu landen. Mustafar war ein noch recht junger Planet im Outer-Rim und spie Tag und Nacht nichts als Magma an die Oberfläche. Der ganze Planet war ein einziger Vulkan, dessen Lavaströme wertvolle Erze zu Tage förderten.

Die Allianz hatte fast unmittelbar nach dem Tod des Imperators die Minen übernommen, die einst der Handelsföderation und später dem Imperium gehörten. Mustafar war einer der rohstoffreichsten Planeten der Galaxis. Nur ein kompletter Vollidiot würde sich das Milliardengeschäft mit dem begehrten Mustafarerzen entgehen lassen – und Mon Mothma war nun mal Pragmatikerin.

Die Anlage von der Mon Mothma gesprochen hatte wurde wie jede Einrichtung auf dem Planeten von gewaltigen Hitzeschilden geschützt. Die Luft hier war der reinste Schwefel und die Ströme erhitzten die Erdoberfläche immer zu einem gewaltigen Hochofen. Direkt über den Lavaströmen kochte die Luft bei vielen hundert Grad. Die Landeplattformen für die Schiffe und die Industrieanlagen lagen mehrere hundert Meter über den gefährlichen Strömungen. Meist an den vulkanischen Bergen verankert. Dennoch war hier die Hitze schier unerträglich. Dagegen war Tatooine ein wahres Feuchtgebiet.

Tyrek landete die _Crows Eye_ auf einer Verladeplattform etwa zwei Kilometer vom Komplex der Republik entfernt.

„R5 komm mit. Nicht vergessen, wir sind nur auf der Durchreise.", sagte Tyrek seinem Droiden und legte seine mandalorianische Rüstung an. Das Laserschwert und sein Blastergewehr nahm er für den Fall der Fälle mit und verließ das Schiff.

Am Ende der Landeplattform wartete ein Mustafarianer auf ihn. Die Mustafarianer waren Insektoide, die vor allem durch ihre langen Glieder und lang gezogenen Gesicht mit ihren vollen, schwarzen Augen auffielen. Sie waren zudem eifrige Bergleute, die mit Schutzkleidung auf den Abbaudroiden auf den Lavaströmen arbeiteten. Dieser hier trug jedoch keine Schutzkleidung, sondern nur eine dicke, schwarze Robe und Schutzhandschuhe sowie Stiefel.

„Mein Schiff muss aufgetankt werden. Außerdem brauche ich ein paar Ersatzteile."

„Ich habe in diesem System ewig keinen Mandalorianer gesehen.", bemerkte der Mustafarianer geradezu beiläufig, bevor er einen Wartungdroiden über eine Fernsteuerung herbeirief.

„Ich bin auf der Durchreise."

„So?", sagte sein Gegenüber. „Der Letzte, der mir das sagte hat sich aber auch sehr für die Piraten in der Westbucht interessiert."

„Ist noch jemand hier?", fragte Tyrek nun offen heraus. Offenbar waren die Mustafarianer schon informiert wurden. Das war es dann wohl gewesen mit dem „hereinschleichen"! Wahrscheinlich wussten diese Typen im Komplex schon längst, dass jemand hier war. Allen voran, wenn er schon der Zweite war, der hier ankam.

„Ein Söldner. Leider habe ich den Namen vergessen. Er ist Korellianer und wird ständig von einem Wookie begleitet."

Das reichte Tyrek als Beschreibung vollkommen. Wenn der Mann von einem Wookie begleitet wurde konnte es sich nur um Mon Mothmas Verstärkung handeln. Und die hieß offenbar Han Solo und Chewbacca. Er kannte die beiden flüchtig. Sie waren ihm einmal während eines Auftrags in die Quere gekommen und Tyrek hatte Solos Raumschiff, den _Rasenden Falken_, schwer beschädigt, weshalb dieser ausgerechnet auf einem imperialen Kreuzer notlanden musste.

Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass diese Geschichte ihre Arbeit auf unvorhersehbare Art und Weise beeinträchtigen würde. Solo war ein cholerischer Vollidiot von einem Schmuggler – schwer nachtragend obendrein. Hätte der Wookie bei Solo nicht in Lebensschuld gestanden hätte er diese halbe Portion von einem Möchtegernpirat eigenhändig zerlegt. So jedoch würde eine handfeste Schlägerei reichen müssen. Hier ging es schließlich um die Ehre!

Offenbar wusste Mon Mothma nichts von ihrem Zwist, sonst hätte sie sicherlich einen von ihnen einen anderen Auftrag gegeben.

Zielstrebig suchte Tyrek die Kantina der Station auf. Er wollte diesen Konflikt aus der Welt schaffen, bevor er auf Solos Hilfe angewiesen sein würde. Und wie zu erwarten saß an einem Tisch in der Mitte der Bar ein Mensch mit kurzem, braunem Haar, weißem Hemd und einer schwarzen Weste. Daneben saß ein Wookie. Die beiden spielten gegen zwei Mustafarianer eine Partie Cyberchess.

„Darf ich die Herren unterbrechen?", fragte Tyrek. Solo und Chewbacca sahen auf und über Solos Gesicht huschte ein unverkennbarer Hauch des Wiedererkennens, der sich sofort in Zorn wandelte.

„Du!" Solo sprang auf. „Chewie, erinnerst du dich an Tyrek Feyl? Diesen grünohrigen Möchtegern-Boba-Fett, der uns in der Nähe von Kuat abgeschossen hat?"

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", antwortete Tyrek trocken.

„Na warte, du elender …!"

„Ich möchte ja nicht dreist erscheinen, Solo, aber dein so genanntes Raumschiff hält doch auch nur noch der Mynockdung zusammen. Das Imperium hat bei dem Gestank doch sicher von alleine den Rückzug angetreten?", stichelte Tyrek.

„Mandalonischer Drecksack!" Solo zog seinen Blaster aus den Halfter, woraufhin die Mustafarianer sofort von ihren Plätzen sprangen, um aus der Schussbahn zu sein. Tyrek hingegen sprang hinter die Theke und landete genau auf einem der Servierdroiden, der kläglich unter seinem Gewicht pfiepte und sich schließlich in seine Einzelteile auflöste. Laserschüsse hallten durch den Raum. Gläser an der Theke zerbarsten und Flaschen mit gutem korellianischem Ale zersplitterten.

Han Solo wollte also Krieg? Den konnte er haben!

Tyrek nahm seinen A280-Blaster und wirbelte nach oben. Solo und Chewbacca hatten ihren Tisch umgekippt und nutzten ihn als Deckung. Der Wookie schoss mit seiner Armbrust auf ihn, doch Tyrek wisch aus. Er feuerte einige Schüsse auf die beiden ab und tauchte wieder unter die Theke.


End file.
